


are you really into me

by Ashtonirwinisawe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonirwinisawe/pseuds/Ashtonirwinisawe
Summary: Michael Clifford younger sister, Rosie Clifford was only 18 years old and she fell in love with Luke Hemmings he was sweet but what about when he  leaves for your and she is to busy with school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romance/gifts).



> hope you enjoy if you aren't into boyxboy then im sorry

love is amazing 


	2. see my brother and his friends again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxie gets to see her brother again from his 6 months tour and his crazy adorable friends

roxie's p.o.v.  
I was sitting in my room with my headphones in and listening to music and drawing when all of the sudden my door slams open revealing Michael and his friends.  
"ROXIE," Michael screamed at me, "WE ARE HOME. LET'S GO TO THE PARK."  
"I don't want to go," I said hoping he won't push for an explanation, "Michael, I love you but it's best if we don't get seen together."   
"what are you talking about," he asked me while sitting on the bed beside me, "your my sister and I want to spend time with you."  
"it's for the best," I said while running into the bathroom, "just leave. Ashton make him leave."   
Ashton's p.o.v.  
"Ashton make him leave" Roxie said, "Michael whatever you do don't blame yourself it was never your fault."  
"baby," I said while grabbing his arm, "why don't you heard downstairs and I'll stay up here and try to talk to her."  
"but," he begins to say but gets cut off.   
"no buts," I said while pecking his lips, "just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it  
> sorry its short I'll update soon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you like it


End file.
